


Learning Curve

by Quinnion



Series: Haikyuu Trans AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Trans, Anxiety, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Boyfriend, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Miscommunication, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Education, Top Kageyama Tobio, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, VERY light okay, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, barely anything basically, making out actually but there's no tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: “Do you not want to have sex with me or something?”“W-what?! Yes, I do!” Kageyama snaps his head up, fumbling with his words, “W-wait! I mean, no? Why are you even asking that?!” His face is beet red and he pulls his hand from his hips and into his lap.“Isn’t it obvious?!” Hinata doesn’t wait for a response, “We’ve been together for months and whenever we fool around or whatever you always pull away or stop it or something. You seem really into it at first but then...I don’t know, you just get in your head or something!” he raises his voice, fingers curling into fists against his chest, “Just fucking talk to me!”Or 5 times Hinata and Kageyama don't go all the way and 1 time they do
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu Trans AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767268
Comments: 14
Kudos: 489





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> So I _did_ fuck around a write a sequel!! I've never done a 5+1 thing before and this was really fun to write! I want to give a shout out to my friends/tumblr mutuals Savannah ([@literal-fandomtrash](https://literal-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)) and Ash ([@consolationblog](https://consolationblog.tumblr.com/)) for their continued support and lovely comments! I couldn't do it without you guys! Also this fic is the sequel to [ Two Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258967) (it's set a few months after it) and even though it's not necessary for you to read it to understand this one I would still recommend it since it provides background on how they got together and I'm really proud of it too! Anyways here is a spicy gift for you and all my other amazing readers!

1\. 

Kageyama lost track of how many times they’ve kissed after eleven. But he cherishes each one like it’s his first. He still thinks about their first, a quiet tender kiss in the darkness. They both think about it often. Even though they’ve been dating well over two months now, and are joined at the hip, they haven’t gone further than heated make out sessions. Greedy hands fumbling to reach under clothing and heavy grinding are always interrupted one way or another, the heat in their bodies soon fading. 

With the both of them living with their parents, it’s difficult for the couple to find time alone, and in private. They’ve had their fair share of fooling around in the club room and other semi-public places, like in a photobooth at the amusement park and under the stairs at school. But those places only let you do so much. So they, especially Hinata, always look forward to the special occasions when they find themselves alone at one of their houses, their parents gone for one reason or another. 

That’s the situation they find themselves in today. Kageyama came over to spend time together after school and practice, like they do most days, and Hinata’s parent’s happened to leave to bring his sister to her dance class and let them know they would stay to watch. It didn’t take long for them to take advantage of their newfound privacy. 

Hinata is soon on top of Kageyama and straddling his thighs, with the taller boy’s back pressed against the wall and his legs stretched straight out across the bed. He groans as Hinata presses closer into the kiss, the other using the opportunity of his parted lips to slip his tongue inside. Kageyama lets out yet another embarrassing sound, making him smirk against his lips, and tightens his grip on his hips, hands staying put there. They continue the messy kiss that’s soon all tongue and teeth, until Hinata pulls back.

“You know you can touch me more, right?” Hinata whispers, breath warm on his lips, and glances down at his hands, still firmly planted on his hips.

Kageyama looks away, mouth twitching into a pout, “I-I know!” he replies defensively. 

Hinata laughs and raises his brow, “Then do it,” he challenges before tugging him back into the kiss. He slots their lips together and Kageyama lets his eyes close again, shuddering at the warm hands that keep tracing up and down his torso. They move along his shoulders and grope at his sides, reaching dangerously close to the waistband of his pants, before circling around to his back. 

Exhaling deeply through his nose, Kageyama takes a moment and his hands finally leave Hinata’s hips. His boyfriend arches into the touch right away. As always, he avoids his chest, even though he isn’t sure if he would mind it since he hasn’t really gotten around to asking. Maybe another time, he tells himself yet again. 

“Mhm, that’s it,” Hinata hums in approval, always the one to be the most vocal in situations like this, and any situation to be honest. 

It doesn’t take long for Hinata to start squirming in his lap and rocking his hips forward, obviously aroused and pent up. He starts to push Kageyama’s shirt up, exposing his stomach and chest, as if he’s about to pull it off. Kageyama presses up into him, moaning into his mouth, and blushes hard when he feels his ass grinding against his painfully obvious hard on. His touches start to get rougher, greedily groping at his back and sides before finding themselves on his ass; Hinata seems to be all for it, panting and digging his fingers into his shoulders. 

Kageyama keeps his sounds to a minimum, only letting out the occasional grunt and breathy sigh, while Hinata keeps urging him on, trying to pull more moans out of him. They’re both determined to keep up with each other, every subtle movement and touch a challenge. Hinata breaks the kiss, much to Kageyama’s confusion, and he takes a moment to catch his breath before lunges back down, this time going for his neck. 

As always, Hinata tries to limit himself to lower areas that Kageyama can easily cover, but he quickly gets ahead of himself. He sucks dark bruises and leaves bite marks on his pale skin, drawing out straining curses and groans.

“F-fuck, you’re always so eager,” Kageyama hisses at a particularly rough bite, and on an already bruised patch of skin at that.

Hinata whines and licks over the spot before pulling away enough to face him, “I can’t help it,” he pouts dramatically, “You’re just too hot. So it’s kinda your fault.” 

With a soft laugh, Kageyama raises his brow, “You really? It’s my fault you’re always a horny mess?”

“Yeah! It defin-” he cuts himself off with a choked out moan, Kageyama squeezing his ass hard in the middle of his sentence. Hinata hums and presses back into his hands, letting his thighs shift open a few more inches, “Unfair,” he whines, a wide smile on his face. He leans back in to catch his lips in another kiss, this one driven by need. 

Kageyama matches his passion and slips his fingers under the waistband of Hinata’s pants and boxer briefs. Fingers threaded through his hair tug hard and he grunts, pushing his hands further down. He gropes his bare ass, dragging his nails over his skin, and enjoys the muffled sounds of pleasure against his lips.

“Can we-Do you wanna…?” Hinata pulls back slightly and gazes at him with a desperate look in his eyes, obviously asking to do more. Kageyama freezes and the excitement in his gut turns to nervousness. 

“I, um…” he clears his throat awkwardly. Slowly, he pulls his hands out of his pants, avoiding eye contact, “I-It’s getting late so I should probably go!”

Hinata frowns and just shrugs, slipping off of his lap. It’s not like this is the first time Kageyama has left in a hurry, but it always seems to line up with when they’re about to take the next step. “Oh, alright,” he says, trying not to sound disappointed, “Well we can stop you don’t need to g-”

“Ah, sorry! It’s late and I still have work to do,” Kageyama sputters out the excuse despite the fact that he’s never seemed worried about school work before. He slips on his shoes so fast the backs fold under his feet but he doesn’t fx them, “See you at practice!” Hinata can barely get another word in before his boyfriend is out the door. He sighs in frustration and falls against the bed. How the hell is he supposed to have a conversation about this if Kageyama just runs away before he can even start?

2\. 

Despite Dachi’s warnings, fooling around in the club room before or after practice becomes a regular occurrence. Unlike the first time, they’re more careful and have yet to get caught again, there have been a few close calls though. 

Sunlight is just filtering through the window and pours over the couple, Kageyama holding Hinata against the wall with his legs wrapped around his waist. Hinata clings onto him, his ankles locked together and arms wrapped around his neck, but Kageyama easily holds him up. 

They’re both shirtless, having been in the middle of changing when Hinata made a comment about Kageyama looking bulkier, and things quickly got away from them. He’s still wearing his binder of course, still needing to change into his sports bra for practice, and can’t help notice that Kageyama avoids letting their chests touch. Hinata knows it would be much easier to support him if their bodies were pressed together completely, but he decides to just let it slide, as long as they can keep making out. 

Kageyama grips his ass hard to hold him up, not that Hinata minds at all, and he presses forward into the kiss, which escalates quickly as they keep trying to one-up each other with messy tongues and biting teeth. With a squeeze of his ass and a particularly hard bite to his bottom lip, Hinata lets out a low moan.

“Try to keep quiet, baby,” he mutters against his lips, only receiving a whine in reply. He doesn’t continue the kiss and instead presses his mouth against his collarbone, low enough so that Hinata will be able to cover the marks without a problem. 

He doesn’t do a very good job of keeping quiet though. Each time Kageyama so much as sucks, licks, or bites his neck, a whine or moan slips out of his mouth. It’s not like Hinata was ever a quiet guy to begin with though. The sounds are clear as day in the otherwise dead silence. And he drinks them in, making the bites a bit harder then normal just to get a louder sound. It doesn’t take much for arousal to pool in his gut, his boyfriend’s noises making it ten times worse, and based on the sounds, he’s sure he’s aroused too. 

Kageyama pulls another whine from his lips when he breaks the kiss, arms aching a bit as he slowly sets him back down on the floor. Hinata gives him a confused look but before he can ask what’s wrong, he explains himself.

“I don’t uh, wanna get worked up,” he lowers his voice, hoping his tone makes it clear what he’s talking about, “And the others are gonna arrive soon, so…”

Hinata looks a bit disappointed at first but he quickly cheers up, as usual, “Oh! Yeah, that’s okay babe,” he plants a kiss on his chin, still needing to go onto the tips of his toes to reach. He honestly doesn’t mind that Kageyama is usually the one to stop them, it’s just the reasons that worry him. But this isn’t the time to bring it up.

They stay close as they get dressed, their conversation quickly moving onto a new volleyball play they’d like to try. And soon the rest of the team starts to arrive. The heat fades slowly and is soon forgotten, at least for now. 

3\. 

It’s not often that Kageyama and Hinata can go to each other’s houses. Or at least not as often as they want to spend time together, which is practically every day. So they find other places to go on dates or simply to enjoy each other’s company. 

“Wanna go walk around the park?” 

Hinata asks that question every once in a while, when it’s dark after their extra practice but he still wants to spend time with Kageyama before parting ways. His boyfriend always agrees with a quiet nod and a soft smile. 

After a few evenings spent in the nearby park, they have a favorite spot. An isolated bench hidden by an alcove of cherry trees with a perfect view of the small pond. After a lazy walk around the empty park hand in hand they find themselves at the bench. Hinata does most of the talking, chattering excitedly about his growing friendships with people on other volleyball teams. Once they take a seat, bodies flush, it doesn’t take long for their lips to meet in the moonlight. 

They’re quick to find their rhythm, mouths slotting together and the edges between lips, tongues, and teeth all getting blurred. Kageyama’s hands fly to his waist, gripping tight and soon caressing his toned sides. Hinata sighs breathily at the touch and presses closer, hands trapped between them and running over his chest. The heat builds, warm breath fogging up in the cool air, but just as Hinata moves his hand down to his thigh, Kageyama stumbles and breaks the tension, pulling back.

Keeping his hands firmly planted on his chest, Hinata looks at him pointedly. He’s not meeting his gaze, looking away with a guilty expression. It’s not like him at all to avoid a problem. So Hinata decides to just come out and say it. 

“Do you not want to have sex with me or something?”

“W-what?! Yes, I do!” he snaps his head up, fumbling with his words, “W-wait! I mean, no? Why are you even asking that?!” His face is beet red and he pulls his hand away and into his lap. 

“Isn’t it obvious?!” he doesn’t wait for a response, “We’ve been together for months and whenever we fool around or whatever you always pull away or stop it or something. You seem really into it at first but then...I don’t know, you just get in your head or something!” he raises his voice, fingers curling into fists against his chest, “Just fucking talk to me!”

Kageyama frowns and purses his lips, face twisted into a conflicted expression, “I guess I do get into my own head,” he mutters, reluctant to admit it, “But it’s not because I don’t want to have sex with you!” His expression turns serious, eyes set in determination, and Hinata can’t help blush.

“I just...don’t know how?” Kageyama loses some of the confidence in his voice, but he takes his boyfriend’s hand and squeezes hard, “I want it to be good, for you, but I don’t know what I’m doing. And I’m not used to that.”

Hinata returns the squeeze, a silent gesture that he’s on his side, “Is it cause I’m trans?” he asks honestly, there’s no venom in his voice.

With a sigh, Kageyama runs his fingers through his hair, “That’s part of it? I still wouldn’t know what the fuck I was doing if you were cis, and I’d still be nervous, but the fact that you have a different body and one I honestly don’t know much about makes it more complicated.” 

“That makes sense,” he mutters, leaning back against the bench, “If it helps, I don’t know how to any more than you,” he admits with a laugh, “I just jump into things right away if I want them. And I definitely want you.”

Kageyama blushes hard and has to look away from his bright eyes, as if he’ll be blinded if he doesn’t. “T-that’s just cause you’re all horny from being on T!” he shoots back.

Hinata doesn’t deny that. It’s true anyways, he has been way more pent up than usually these past few months. And having a hot boyfriend doesn’t help. He just giggles and nuzzles against him, “Okay yeah, but it’s also cause I like you, a lot.” He grins when he feels a pair of arms wrap around him and returns the hug. 

“I uh, I like you too,” he replies quietly, “And I want to try to go further with you. I just...need help.” He looks down to see Hinata grinning up at him and rolls his eyes, but a smile tugs at his lips.

“I can do that!” he exclaims excitedly, “I mean, I’m a virgin too but I can help with trans stuff! You can always ask me questions, even though I know that’s hard for you,” he lowers his voice during the later half of the sentence, “And if you want I can send you resources and stuff to read on your own.” 

Kageyama nods and swallows thickly, “O-okay, sure. I’d like that,” he replies awkwardly, trying to gather the courage to ask a question. It takes a few tense moments but he finally manages, “Uh, so I have a question,” he mutters, Hinata’s ears perk up at that, “How do you feel...Are you okay with your chest being touched?” 

“Oh! Yeah, I’m okay with that! Even though I have dysphoria about my chest, I think I’d like for you to touch it,” he replies immediately, “Next time, you can definitely take off my binder. If you want to.” 

“I do!” he replies a bit too excitedly, blushing hard when Hinata laughs, “I didn’t mean-whatever, I’ll do that. Thanks for telling me.” 

“Thanks for asking me,” Hinata presses a quick kiss to his lips. The answer came so easily Kageyama feels stupid for being so worried about asking in the first place. But the first step is always the hardest so he’s sure things will come easier for him going forward. There’s no pressure to leave or do anything more. They just enjoy each other’s company, listening to noisy crickets and water flowing, interrupting the serene sounds with their laughter. 

4\. 

Hinata isn’t one to back down from a promise and over the next few days Kageyama gets sent countless links and resources. Even though Hinata says otherwise, he’s determined to read every last one of them. He sets up a whole time to do research, opening each link in a new window until there are dozens of tabs crowding it. Chin propped on the edge of his palm with his fingers curled against his mouth, Kageyama starts reading, skimming through the materials.

_Not all trans men like or want the same kind of sex. Some bottom or top, or enjoy both, some don’t like being penetrated while others do, some enjoy oral sex and others don’t, and there are those that only like being touched with hands or not at all. Like everyone else, trans men have preferences that may or may not be related to their dysphoria and-_

_-vaginal atrophy, the thinning, drying and inflammation of the vaginal walls that may occur when your body has less estrogen, is common for trans men taking testosterone and can cause bleeding and/or pain, especially during penetrative sex or-_

_-months on testosterone, trans men expression clitorial enlargment, also called bottom growth or a T-cock. This area will become highly sensitive and it’s great to focus on it during sex. Following are some tips for-_

_-still a risk of pregnancy, even on testosterone. To prevent pregnancy, condoms are recommended but there are a variety of birth control methods. If-_

It only takes a few sentences of reading, jumping from paragraph to paragraph and article to article, for Kageyama’s face to go bright red. It’s suddenly so hot in the room he thinks he should open the window. He realizes he’s way in over his head and grabs his phone, fingers flying over the keyboard.

_(22:16) What kind of sex do you like? Penetrative? Oral? This article said that some trans men don’t like either because of dysphoria_

_(22:16) And what about vaginal atrophy? Do you have that?_

_(22:17) Also, do you have bottom growth? I wanna know what to expect since I’m trying to prepare_

(22:17) oh my god〔´∇｀〕♥

Just as he’s typing out another question, he gets a quick response from his boyfriend, suddenly feeling a wave of shame and embarrassment.

_(22: 18) Shut up!!! I’m just asking questions!!_

(22:18) That’s okay babe! I’ll answer them just give me a minute ehehe

Kageyama pouts and waits, his laptop screen going dark as he stares at the typing bubble pop in and out. He almost loses his nerve and starts typing again when the reply goes through. 

(22:20) So!! I think I would like all those things! I don’t have dysphoria about penetration so that’s something I wanna do...And I don’t have vaginal atrophy yet, it tends to happen when you’re on T for longer, but I’ll have to look out for it :(( And I do have bottom growth!!! It’s super exciting it started two months ago or something :D 

(22:21) It’s good you’re asking questions but try not to freak out too much!! There’s only so much preparing you can do dummy >:3c

In his mind, Kageyama knows he’s right. But he refuses to admit that. And even though doing this research is stressful it makes him feel more confident in the long run. He’ll deal with how embarrassing it is if it means he’ll be ready.

_(22:21) Don’t >:3c me! I’ll prepare all I want!! I’m going to win this_

_(22:21) And thanks for answering the questions_

(22:22) hEY I’m the one that’s going to win at sex!! Even though we’ll both be loosing something ehehe

5\. 

“Is it okay if I take this off?” 

Kageyama’s hands hover over the bottom of his binder, fingers barely brushing against the curled ends of the worn out fabric. He broke away from the sloppy kiss to ask the question. Hinata pants and looks up at him, legs stretched over his thighs with both of them sitting on Kageyama’s bed facing each other. 

His face lights up in a smile and he nods almost right away, “It’s a little hard so I’ll do it for you.” Kageyama nods and drops his hands momentarily, watching Hinata scoot back so he has more room. He crosses his arms as he reaches for the edges of the binder at his sides. Pulling his arms up above his head, he peels the tight fabric off his skin. He discards it and faces Kageyama with a blush, the other trying not to stare and failing miserably. 

He tries not to look too much, he really does. But the sight of seeing Hinata exposed makes his gut tighten, his mind not letting him pull his eyes away. It’s only when his boyfriend clears his throat that he looks back at his face. 

“You wanna keep going or are you gonna stare all day?” he smirks up at him, bringing his hands back to his shoulders. Kageyama swallows thickly and leans back in, continuing the kiss, although there’s more urgency behind it now. 

It’s not like he hasn’t touched Hinata’s bare skin before, but it’s different now. He can trace his hands over the middle of his back without the fabric in the way. He can run his fingers down his shoulders and collarbone, nothing in the way of his smooth skin. Without breaking the kiss, Hinata guides Kageyama’s hands from right under his chest up to his breasts, silently letting him know it’s okay to touch him, and that he wants him too. His breath hitches and hesitates only for a moment before feeling the curves of his chest, squeezing lightly at first before doing it harder, pulling a moan from Hinata’s mouth. 

Kageyama becomes bolder and brushes his thumbs over his nipples, driven on by the gasp that leaves his lips. Hinata starts pushing his chest into his hands and, getting the message, Kageyama makes his touches firmer. He rubs and pinches at his now hard nipples, rolling the buds between his thumb and index finger and tugging at them roughly. 

“F-fuck, keep going,” Hinata groans, lips parting from his only for a moment. He quickly gets aroused, and isn’t the only one. When he pulls back to shift his position, Hinata sees his hard on straining against his shorts. With a smirk, he lets his hand drift down his shoulder until he’s cupping his arousal through the thin fabric. 

Kageyama lets out a low moan, hips jerking involuntarily, and moves his hands down to Hinata’s lower back to pull him closer, “Ah...You sure?” 

“I’m more than sure,” Hinata says firmly, with excitement in his voice. He grinds his hand down to punctuate his statement. Kageyama bites his lip to muffle another moan, tilting his head back slightly. Before his boyfriend can do anything else, he pushes him forward. Hinata falls back against the bed with a gasp and looks up to see Kageyama gazing down at him hungrily. He immediately wraps his legs around him and uses his grip on his hair to tug him down into a rough kiss.

It doesn’t take long for them to start grinding against each other, Kageyama rocking his hips forward as he chases his pleasure. Hinata tugs at the waistband of his shorts with a whine, his shirt had already come off a while ago, “Take ‘em off,” he mumbles against his lips.

Kageyama pulls back and holds himself up above him, face red and lips puffed up, “Do you um…” he drifts off, glancing away awkwardly.

“Yeah,” Hinata replies, not needing to hear the rest of the question, “I wanna try doing more tonight. But first, clothes off.” Before he’s even done talking he’s already working to take off his own shorts.

With a quick nod, Kageyama sits up, untangling their legs so he can undress too. He doesn’t take his underwear off just yet, and turns his attention to Hinata. He drags his fingers over the waistband of his boxer briefs and glances up at him for permission, getting an eager nod in reply. He swallows thickly and hooks his thumbs around the fabric, tugging-

“Tobio! Dinner’s ready! Your boyfriend’s invited too!”

The loud shouting from his mother downstairs makes his hands jerk away suddenly. He blushes hard and gives Hinata an apologetic look, “Fuck...Raincheck?” 

+1.

Now that they’ve both decided they’re ready, it doesn’t take long for them to find a good time. The moment Kageyama finds out his parents are going to be out for the evening, he scrambles to send Hinata a text to come over. Hinata drops everything he’s doing, barely taking the time to tell his mother where he’s going before he’s hopping on his bike and pedalling down the hill. He cuts the time it takes to get to his boyfriend’s place in half. 

It takes only a few seconds for the door to swing open after he knocks, both boys equally red faced and out of breath. Neither are sure how they got there, but within minutes they’re caught up in a close embrace in his bedroom. Kageyama fumbles to close the door leading Hinata to the bed, refusing to break their kiss. 

Air is forced from Hinata’s lunges when he hits the bed hard but he doesn't care, tugging Kageyama down on top of him with greedy hands. He bites his bottom lip hard, pulling a groan from the taller boy, and smiles into the kiss. Kageyama retaliates by practically attacking his neck, leaving a trail of bruises and bitemarks behind. Hinata groans and tilts his head back, fingers digging into his shoulders. He’s quick to get impatient and tugs on his shirt hard, already lifting it up.

“We gonna get on with it already?” he whines, knowing they’re both aroused from their flushed hips, “Or are you too nervous?” 

Kageyama takes that as a challenge, like the other hoped he would, and narrows his eyes at him. “I’m not fucking nervous,” he half lies. Even though anxiety does bubble up in his chest, it’s overturned by his excitement. He knows he’s ready for this. He’s done enough research and there have been one too many failed attempts. 

Hinata grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him down roughly, “Prove it then,” he whispers, voice husky in his ear. And that’s all it takes. 

The moment Kageyama starts pulling off his clothes, Hinata does the same. Greedy hands take the opportunity to run over exposed skin, tracing curves and grabbing at toned muscles. It doesn’t take long for both of them to end up naked, and they pause for a few tense seconds just to take each other in. Kageyama breaks the silence by pulling him into a rough kiss, hands moving down his body and touching every inch he can reach.

He caresses his hips and Hinata moans lowly, tilting his head back against the pillow. Kageyama squeezes his muscular thighs, watching him spread his legs wider, and circles around to grab his ass. His hand hovers between his legs, fingers twitching, and he swallows thickly. He glances up at Hinata, his lips parted and eyes half lidded. 

“Can I-”

“Yeah, just fucking touching me already,” Hinata cuts him off, hips lifting up a bit to make the message clear. 

Kageyama’s touches are unsure at first, his fingers carefully sliding along his slit without putting much pressure. He’s surprised to feel how wet he is, and once he sees Hinata is reacting positively, watching him gasp and grip the sheets, he gets bolder. He rubs over his arousal, fingertips dipping ever so slightly into his entrance before moving back up. He’s sitting back so he can see what he’s doing, leaning in every once in a while to kiss Hinata’s lips and neck and chest, and quickly notices his prominent clit. It is rather big, like he expected, and he quickly focuses his attention on it. 

The reaction is immediate. Hinata’s back arches and he cries out loudly, digging his fingers into Kageyama’s shoulders and pulling him closer. He lets Hinata cling onto him, pressing his face into his neck and leaving more hickeys, while he keeps rubbing at his clit. He rubs quick circles into it, strokes it between his fingers, and even pinches and tugs on it lightly. No matter what he does, Hinata just keeps moaning and jerking at each touch. 

“F-fuck! That feels...really good,” he chokes out, jaw hanging open, “Your fingers, put them inside too,” he manages to say between moans.

He gives his clit a few more strokes before he moves his fingers down and easily sinks two inside him. His wet walls are snug around the digits and practically suck them in. Hinata squeezes his eyes shut and moans even louder when he starts moving them. It doesn’t take long for him to set a brutal pace, thrusting his fingers in and out and curling them to hit his sweet spot. 

“God! Right fucking there, fuck that’s good,” Hinata mutters, nails dragging down his back and surely leaving scratch marks. His hips rock against his fingers, matching the pace, and soon enough he starts tightening around them. Kageyama is quick to notice, panting hard as he takes in the sight, and slows his movements. 

Hinata snaps his eyes open with a whine, “Why the fuck are you slowing down?” he jerks his hips forward to try to fuck himself against them, “I was just getting close.” 

“I wanna use my mouth too,” Kageyama replies bluntly, fire in his eyes, “Can I?”

His frustration quickly turns to excitement and he nods eagerly, “Fuck yes, suck my cock.”

Kageyama scoots down the bed so he’s in between Hinata’s legs, propping one up on his shoulder. He teases him further by kissing and biting along his thighs, sucking the sensitive skin near his arousal. Hinata soon has enough and grabs a fistful of his hair, tugging hard. 

“Fucking get on with it already,” he growls, pulling his hair again to try to push him closer and nearly ripping out a few strands. Kageyama can’t help but smirk at how desperate the other is but he indulges him, giving a few broad licks over his arousal. He tastes sour on his tongue, but he decides he likes it, and he especially likes the happy moans Hinata is letting out above him.

Kageyama soon makes his way to his cock, wrapping his lips around it and sucking hard. He grips his hips to keep him from bucking up too much, pinning them down, and starts bobbing his head. Hinata mewls and squeezes his thighs around his head, pleasure shooting up his spine. Goosebumps raise on his skin and his eyes start to water as the knot in his gut tightens. Kageyama still makes use of his tongue, flicking at the sensitive bud and swirling it around the tip. 

Hinata knows he’s not going to last long like this, legs shaking and toes curling. He tugs on Kageyama’s hair in an attempt to warn him, “F-fuck! I’m-ah! Close-!” he cries out, barely able to put together a coherent sentence. 

That only spurs him on more and he sucks harder, removing his hand from his hips so he can thrust two fingers inside him without warning. The sudden hit to his sweet spot pushes Hinata over the edge. He arches into a silent scream, hips nearly lifting off the bed if it weren’t for Kageyama’s tight grip, and shakes through his orgasm. Tightening around his fingers, Hinata grinds down against them as Kageyama works him through his orgasm, keeping his mouth on him even with the rough jerking. 

Every muscle in his body pulls tight as pleasure overwhelms him, and then he goes limp, collapsing into a panting mess. Once he’s sure he’s finished, Kageyama pulls back, chin and lips dripping with wetness. He wipes his mouth and grins wide, taking in the sight of a completely fucked out Hinata. Before he can make a snarky remark about how fast and hard he came, Hinata gives him a determined look, spreading his legs.

“We’re not done yet,” he hums, glancing at Kageyama’s obvious erection, “You’re still hard. So go ahead and fuck me. Or do I have to ride you?” 

Kageyama swallows thickly and, despite how hot the idea of Hinata riding him would be, he’s determined to take him. Maybe next time, though. He nods quickly, sputtering in agreement, and fumbles to get out a condom from his nightstand drawer. Just in the minute or so it takes him to put it on, Hinata is already whining at him to hurry up.

“You’re so fucking impatient,” he growls when he finally leans down, settling between Hinata’s legs and immediately feeling them wrap around his waist. 

“I can’t help it,” Hinata laughs, still panting, and circles his arms around his shoulders, tugging him down so he can whisper in his ear, “Now fuck me already.”

Kageyama doesn't waste any more time and sinks inside of him, filling him inch by inch. They moan in unison, clinging onto each other, and after Hinata takes a moment to adjust, he starts moving. Kageyama sets a rather fast pace, hips snapping forward and pulling moans out of his boyfriend each time he thrusts back inside.

The bed starts creaking with their rough movements but it’s drowned out by their loud sounds of pleasure. Kageyama hunches over him, sweat dripping down his forehead, as he pounds into him, already feeling his abdomen tighten. He’s determined to last as long as he can though, wanting to make him come again. Hinata gasps when Kageyama grabs his legs, hooking them over his shoulders to practically bend him in half.

The new position makes him go even deeper and Hinata cries out suddenly, face twisting and eyes squeezed shut. He clenches around his cock and jerks his hips, his whole body tensing before relaxing, well as much as he can relax right now.

“R-right there!” he chokes out, “Keep doing that, please!”

Kageyama doesn’t need to be told twice and keeps up the same angle, hitting his sweet spot over and over again until the overestimating pleasure is continuous. Hinata lets go of his shoulder, one hand scrambling down and rubbing at his clit roughly. Kageyama moans at the sight and picks up the pace, his thrusts becoming erratic as he loses control of the rhythm. 

“You-ah! You gonna come again?” he manages to ask between panting breaths and groans.

Hinata nods frantically, body shaking hard, and opens his mouth to reply but all that comes out are moans and jumbled cries. It only takes a few more thrusts before he finds his release. He arches his back dramatically, burying the back of his head into the pillow, and cries out, tears slipping down his cheeks, as he comes hard. 

“Fuck-! I’m gonna-” Kageyama isn’t able to finish his sentence before he reaches his orgasm too. His hips jerk and he buries himself inside of Hinata, muscles twitching as he shoots ropes of cum into the condom. They both ride out their highs, sweaty bodies trembling before going limp onto the bed. Hinata’s legs drop from his shoulders, falling open, and it takes everything in Kageyama to not just collapse on top of his boyfriend. 

He pulls out with a groan and rolls onto the other side of the bed, stumbling up to throw away the used condom. He’s quick to return to bed, flopping down next to Hinata and pulling him into his arms despite how gross they both are. Hinata smiles tiredly and nuzzles his face into his chest, still enjoying his post-orgasmic high. 

“That was...really good,” he pants out with a laugh, looking up at Kageyama.

“Yeah, you can say that again. I won though.”

“What are you-!” Hinata sits up way too fast, immediately regretting his decision when his hips ache in protest. He lowers himself down and stares at him pointedly, “What are you talking about?!”

“Well, I made you come twice so,” Kageyama grins wickedly, “I win.”

Hinata scowls but he fails to hold back a smile, “Whatever! The first time doesn’t count,” he counters, “Next time I’m gonna win!”

Kageyama pulls him into a tight hug, the other squirming in his arms and giggling, “Oh yeah? We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to continue with this AU so if you have any suggestions/ideas let me know!
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my [ tumblr ](http://being-gay-on-ice.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
